Birthday Cake
by iwillhatethisoneinfourdays
Summary: It's Thor's birthday and Loki wants to bake him a cake [Thorki]


Loki let out a loud yell as he opened the oven, a plume of smoke rising and spreading throughout the castle. He had failed terribly at baking a simple cake. Loki hated failing more than anything. All he wanted to do was make his big brother, Thor a birthday cake. Was that too much to ask?

A low growl sounded from deep within Loki's throat as he slammed the blackened cake onto the counter. The young god had went to a lot of trouble to obtain the cake mix and all the ingredients that went with it and there it was, sitting on the counter blackened and ugly looking. Thor would make fun of him, Loki just knew it.

Nobody knew of Loki's little secret though, the fact that he was madly in love with his older brother; the one that got all of the attention and was special. Loki wanted it all, but not for himself. He wanted to obtain all he could and give it to his brother. Thor was special and Loki knew that more than anyone else. Late nights of watching space go by their planet, Asgard, random visits to Earth together so they could pull pranks of the meek little Earthlings. It was all fun and games and Thor just saw it as something brotherly.

Oh how Loki wished he could tell his brother the truth, but the subject of two men being in love was untouched on Asgard. All Loki could do was yearn for his brother, love him from afar, and enjoy every single moment with him. Of course, he wanted more, but he couldn't do anything that could potentially ruin the brotherhood and friendship between the two.

The large golden door to the kitchen area opened and Thor walked in. He was wearing his Earth clothes, a tight grey shirt and jeans that fit just right around his crotch. His hair was laying perfectly that day, his birthday, and he was wearing a bright smile that caused the corner of his eyes to crinkle. Loki averted his eyes away from his brother's beautiful features and turned away, trying to hide the failed cake.

"I just finished playing the perfect joke on some of the people. You should've came, brother!" Thor said, slapping Loki on the back and causing him to fall forward a little. Thor was very strong, and he was even stronger with his hammer.

"I was busy." Loki whispered softly, a blush forming on his cheeks. He couldn't let Thor know about what had happened.

"What are you hiding?" Thor asked suddenly, noticing Loki's unnatural pose to keep part of the counter out of his sight.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Loki responded quickly, standing up a tad bit straighter and more natural, but still not letting Thor get even a glimpse of the crumbled black mess behind him.

"You do. You really are a terrible liar, brother. Now, what are you hiding?" Thor asked, moving closely to Loki. So close, in fact, that Loki could feel his elder brother's chiseled features through his own clothing, causing his breath to speed up very slightly. Loki looked up at his brother's face. His lips were slightly moistened, his blue eyes soft looking as he tried to figure out what exactly Loki was hiding.

Clearing his throat, Loki slipped away from Thor before he got himself hard, which would be something

_very_ unfortunate. Thor looked down at the cake while Loki moved.

"This is what you were hiding?" Thor asked, picking up the pan and showing it to Loki.

Reluctantly, Loki nodded, "I wanted to bake you a cake for your birthday. Sorry it's burnt..." He trailed off, the blush spreading from his cheeks to the rest of his face and down his neck.

"Sorry? Loki, this is wonderful! Everyone has gotten me eloquent gifts and treasures I don't even need nor want, but you, you are doing something from the heart. I thank you for that, brother."

Loki couldn't help but smile. He couldn't think of a single thing to say, so he acted on impulse. Not being able to stop himself, he walked the few steps to Thor and kissed him right on the lips.

At first, Thor didn't know what to do. He was close to pulling away, but the feel of his little brother's sweet, thin lips on his own made him get very into what was happening. This was much to Loki's surprise as Thor pulled him closer to his body and tried to pry Loki's lips apart to gain access to the inside of his mouth.

Loki obliged and let Thor's tongue in. The two's tongues battled for awhile and then Loki just let Thor win, instead they explored each other's mouths, enjoying every second of what was happening. Thor eventually pulled away from Loki, much to his displeasure. But strong hands wrapped around Loki's slim figure and lifted him up, setting him on the counter beside Thor's ruined birthday cake.

As the brother's lips met again, Loki swiped his hand, knocking the cake across the counter and having it topple over the other end onto the floor with a thud. Thor smiled into the kiss when he heard the sound while Loki grimaced.

Thor then slid off Loki's overcoat, throwing it onto the floor beside him, while he laid his warm hands on the equally warm skin of Loki's skinny arms. The young god didn't have the massive muscles that Thor had, but he had secretly loved his younger brother's smaller muscles. Even though Thor's hands were very warm, Loki couldn't help but shiver at his older brother's touch. This is what he had wanted for years. He wanted Thor to kiss him, to touch him, to make love to him. Loki wasn't sure it would go as far as that, but he was dearly hoping it would as he was ready to take all of Thor in him.

Thor pulled away, smiling and slid Loki's shirt over his head and added it onto the fast growing pile of clothes on the floor. Loki did the same to Thor and ran his hands over Thor's chiseled pecks and abs. Loki then moaned as Thor gently gripped his hard penis through his pants, rubbing gently and causing the young god to become harder and harder. As Thor gently touched Loki, he also brought his lips down to Loki's neck, sucking and biting down gently. Loki let out a hearty moan and let his eyes droop at the wonderful sensation Thor touching him brought.

Thor pulled away from Loki's neck and moved his hands away from his crotch, instead undoing his brother's pants rather quickly and adding them to the pile. Loki was completely naked and shivering with anticipation at what Thor was going to do to him. Slowly, the elder god bent down and took the head of Loki's penis in his mouth, suckling on it gently. Loki's mouth fell open at the pleasure Thor's mouth had on Loki.

Soon, Thor started taking more and more of Loki into his mouth, not even gagging when the head hit the back of his throat. Thor was a trooper, Loki definitely knew that. As he ran his tongue over Loki's throbbing cock, he couldn't help but buck his hips, causing his penis to go father down his throat, but Loki was beyond caring and started bucking his hips again, thrusting his cock into Thor's throat repeatedly. And Thor took it, humming whenever Loki thrusted. After a time, Loki felt a tightening of his muscles as he felt the orgasm he so desperately wanted, but he held back, knowing that Thor probably had bigger plans for him.

Quickly, Loki pulled away from Thor, who smirked as he got the message.

"Get down and bend over, I know exactly what you want, brother." He whispered seductively, still wearing his sexy smirk.

Breathing becoming a little labored, Loki did as he was told. Thor's hand was brought down on his ass, causing Loki to cry out in pain and pleasure, but mostly pain as Thor had used some of his abnormal strength to his Loki's virgin ass.

"I'm going to prep you, okay?" Thor asked Loki in a sympathetic voice.

Loki was only able to nod as he tried to keep himself from tensing up. The young god had never once had sex, he'd always been saving his virginity for Thor, even though Thor wasn't the same. Besides, even if Loki wasn't waiting for Thor, no man or woman would want him, because he was considered a freak on Asgard.

He suddenly heard Thor hack a glob of spit onto his finger and then his tight asshole. There was suddenly a bit of pressure at the hole, but no pain. As Thor started to push his finger in slowly, stretching the muscles, Loki felt a bit of pain and gasped. Thor stopped quickly, waiting for Loki to get used to the feel before he went in further. He stuck a little of his finger in at a time, stopping and waiting for Loki to get used to the feel and then sticking it in him more. Finally, Thor's entire middle finger was in Loki's ass. The feeling was strange to him, but a good strange.

"You can move now." Loki whispered and Thor immediately started moving his finger in and out of Loki's ass, slowly at first and then quicker once Loki started to get used to the feel. Once Loki had gotten completely used to one finger, Thor started the process again with a second finger and once Loki got used to that, he added a third finger.

Once Loki was starting to move his ass back towards Thor's fingers, wanting them to go deeper and faster, Thor was content that his younger brother was ready for the real thing. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Loki's ass and spit another glob onto his hand and then onto his throbbing erection. Once again, he was gentle with Loki, going slowly, stopping and letting Loki get used to the feel and going again. Thor's cock inside Loki almost made Loki cry out in pain and in pleasure, as the feeling of his muscles being stretched was very painful, but it felt very pleasurable as well.

Thor's penis was completely inside of Loki's ass, staying still so Loki wouldn't feel uncomfortable at all. While the sensation of Thor's penis was very uncomfortable at first, Loki eventually started to move back, trying to get Thor moving. Taking the hint, Thor slowly pulled out and then back in slowly. He did this a couple times, still trying to let Loki get used to his size and the intrusion in his ass.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked quietly, concern filling his voice, as Loki had his head on his crossed arms, biting his lip and try not to cry out. Thor's penis was much different than that of his fingers.

"I'm fine. You can go faster." Loki whispered, lifting his head a little as Thor moved back and forth quickly.

The pain started fading from Loki's mind as pleasure took over. His head rose completely and his arms gripped the sides of the counter as Thor kept picking up speed. His front made a loud slapping sound that only fueled the thrusting. Loki was done trying to hold in his moans and screams and he started letting them out.

"Ah, oh

_fuck_, Thor." Loki moaned, trying to push back in time with Thor's thrusts.

"You like it, baby?" Thor asked, picking up even more speed.

"Oh, very much so... Ugh.." Loki could barely form the half sentence that he put together, as he felt like his mind was exploding with pleasure.

The young god suddenly wanted to touch himself. Carefully lifting an arm from the counter he grabbed onto his throbbing penis and started jerking himself off, using his precome as lubricant. This only added to the pleasure that he was feeling and he moaned loudly.

Thor suddenly bent down, leaning over Loki as he thrusted and kissing his smooth pale shoulder. He then took his hands away from the god's slim hips and pushed his hand away from his penis, starting to jack Loki off himself.

"Thor, oh my-" Loki cut himself off as he felt his muscles involuntarily tighten up. He closed his eyes tightly and his mouth hung open as he orgasmed all over Thor's hand and the floor. At about the same time, Thor came as well, planting his seed deep inside Loki's ass. Both their knees got weak, but they rode out their orgasms and then collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard.

"Loki... That was the best birthday present ever." Thor said, once he caught his breath.

Loki smiled and crawled over to his older brother, cuddling up next to him, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Thor smiled and kissed the young god's sweaty forehead, "I've felt the same way about you, I just didn't know how to tell you."

Thor's confession almost brought tears to the young man's eyes, but he held them back and kissed Thor passionately, not able to get enough of his brother's sweet taste.

"Hey that's enough for now. You've done wore me out, brother." Thor laughed, pulling away and winking.

Loki laughed as well and stood up, helping Thor and they started to put their clothes back on. Loki cleared his throat softly, as he wasn't good with words at all, but he decided to try his hand.

"Happy birthday, Thor.. I-I love you." He muttered, drawing his eyes downward.

He suddenly felt pressure under his chin as it was lifted up and he was looking into the light blue eyes of his beloved, "It wouldn't have been a very happy birthday had you not been here, brother. I love you, too."

The brother's smiled at each other and embraced before they walked out of the kitchen at different times. The two weren't ready to tell the others their secret, but they were no longer hiding anything from themselves.

Loki smiled as he watched his brother's receding form. He decided that he definitely had to start baking more. Much more.


End file.
